


Eight Months

by Lippskinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Domestic, F/M, Second War with Voldemort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lippskinn/pseuds/Lippskinn
Summary: Remus returns to his heavily pregnant wife after abandoning her.





	Eight Months

Tonks was already heavily pregnant when Remus decided to return to his wife. She’d moved in with her parents and was sitting in the living room drinking tea when Remus rang the doorbell. It took a while for anyone to answer - Remus was sure they were taking necessary precautions.

Finally, Andromeda opened the door just a smidge and kept the chain on. She eyed him ravishedly while Remus tried to avoid her piercing looks.

“I came to see my wife”

Andromeda’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth so tightly that her lips were trembling. Remus cut her off before she could take a breath, “hear me out.”

Although he desperately rang for words, nothing came out, so he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“There’s nothing I can say to… to…”, his voice broke; throat so tights he felt he would faint, “I’m sorry, I should not have…”

Before he could finish, Andromeda had already raised her wand and pointed it directly at Remus. He took a step back.

“What were the last words my husband spoke to you?”

Remus startled and looked at her wide-eyed. Her resemblance to Bellatrix now became more pronounced than ever.

“Oh, I wish it’s you”, she hissed.

“Take good care of my daughter”, he replied.

Andromeda slowly lowered her wand and removed the chain from the door. Yet, she didn’t open it to let him in.

“Eight months…”

Remus licked his lips and lowered his head. “I’m here now”, he muttered.

He could read Andromeda’s internal conflict on her face. She was seconds away from slamming the door shut, then made a jerking movement and opened the door to let him in.

“Dora is in the living room.”

Remus walked passed her and stopped at the door sill of the living room. Tonks sat on a sofa, staring at her husband like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I picked up a stray”, Andromeda said condescendingly from behind Remus, her arms crossed. Remus threw a quick glance at her over his shoulder.

“Dora…”

Tonks tried to leap from the sofa, but her belly was stopping her and as Remus rushed forward to help her, she pushed him away.

“Done feeling sorry for yourself?”, she asked, her hair turning a very bright shade of pink, “or did you want to have a quick look at your son before you f*cked off back into the wilderness? Well, I’m sorry, you’re a month too early.”

“He’s a boy?”

Tonks was panting, eyes slowly filling with tears.

“I’ve waited eight bloody months for you to return, I’ve lost my father and I haven’t been able to earn a single Knut because of this bloody war while my useless excuse for a husband is running around with some rabid werewolves and doesn’t even bother to ask if it’s a boy or girl.”

She grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face, but he didn’t even flinch. He took a step towards her as she picked up the teacup, ready to throw. Her face, red with anger.

“Stay where you are or I swear I will curse you!”

“Dora…”

“Don’t Dora me!”

“Hear me out. After that, you can curse me all you want, but I need you to hear me out.”

“And this has worked for you before? You come here and I have to hear YOU out? Frankly, I couldn’t give two shits about what you have to say. I needed you here and you weren’t. Eight months I didn’t know if you were dead or alive and you didn’t make a single attempt to check if I or the child were okay. So be with me or be gone. That’s all I have to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Eight Months | A Remadora Headcanon](https://lippskinn.tumblr.com/post/185858232692/eight-months-a-remadora-headcanon)


End file.
